


Inritus

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [9]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, post-CoK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Sounis and Attolis discuss being useless.





	

“I’m sick of being _useless_ ,” Sounis shouted, his scarred lip curling. More news kept coming, all of it bad, and Sophos was stuck in Attolia, with no money, no army, and almost no allies. 

“You’re not useless,” Gen said idly from his balcony chair, his feet propped on the railing. “Try being a thief with one hand and see how useless you feel.”

“Oh, please,” Sounis scoffed, “you could have no hands and one leg and still be the most capable man in three kingdoms.”

Attolis turned to him in surprise. “That was a surprisingly complimentary insult, Sophos.”

Sophos blushed, grinding his teeth. “That’s because it wasn’t an insult, merely an observation.”

“You mustn’t think so highly of me, I’m a bad influence,” Gen said, grinning at him. He waved one elaborately embroidered sleeve in a summoning gesture. Sophos sighed heavily, but came out into the sunlight and sat in the empty chair. 

“We’ll get your land back, Sounis.” Gen promised quietly, looking out over his own kingdom. Sophos looked at him and his anger dissipated slowly.

“Thank you, My King.”


End file.
